Waiting
by South Park Kid
Summary: Creek, Tweek freaks out because Craig is suddenly being nice to him, eventual multi-chap.
1. Acting Strange

FFN needs some more Creek!

I think I've read every single Creek story on here.

Write me some Creek people! :D

---

**Waiting**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"Nngh," I say through gritted teeth. I dig my finger nails into the bottom of my desk, trying to block out the noise of the ticking clock. A few kids turn to look at me before rolling their eyes and going back to their work. Everyone at school hates me, God; I bet they wish I was dead! Rrgh, what if they kill me?! Jesus Christ! "Augh!" I scream, louder than I'd expected. Mr. Garrison chooses to ignore my outburst and continues explaining why Jennifer Aniston can't get a boyfriend. One pair of eyes linger on my face longer that the others.

Craig Tucker. I'm sure he hates me the most out of everyone else. He always takes time out of his day to make sure mine is just a little worse. Whether he trips me in the hall, pushes my lunch tray onto the ground or does something else to freak me out. It's terrifying; I never know what he'll do next. It's suddenly getting harder to breathe, so I whip out my thermos and take a few chugs, enjoying the feel of warm coffee in my mouth. Coffee never ceases to make me feel better. When I open my eyes, Craig is still staring at me.

I jump and hid my face in my arms. Why is he looking at me? Is he planning to kill me? Oh Jesus that's too much pressure! Oh shit, what if he comes to kill me while I'm asleep?! No way, I can't deal with this. I shoot my hand in the air and wave it, desperately trying to get Mr. Garrisons attention. He rolls his eyes at me. "Yes Tweek?" He says in a bored tone. I twitch.

"Gah! M-Mr. Garrison, may I p-please go to the restroom, nngh?" I say, trying to keep my cool. He sighs and throws the bathroom pass at me. It hits me in the head and I scramble to get out the door as the classroom erupts in laughter. I can still feel Craig's eyes boring into my back as I escape the room. I run to the bathroom and lock the stall behind me, sliding down the wall, ignoring the dirty floor. Dammit.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I sit in the ground and drink my coffee, trying not to think about the way everyone laughs when I get hurt. It's just no fair, it's not like I _want _to be a twitching paranoid mess, I just am! I tug on my hair and stare into my empty coffee thermos. I need some more coffee.

"Hey, you in here Tweek?" A familiar voice calls. I scream despite myself, and smack my forehead. Shit! Craig knows I'm in here! What if he's going to kill me, right here in the bathroom?! I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't notice when Craig opens the door and walks over to me. "Hey, Tweek?" He says; face almost right in front of mine. When I realize he's so close I jump, my head smashing into Craig's chin.

"O-Oh shit! I am so sorry Craig, Jesus, I didn't nngh mean to!" I yell, my hands going up to inspect Craig's chin. There's already a bruise forming. "Oh God, I am so sorry, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, oh Jesus," I ramble, my hands still on Craig's face. He smirks and pats my knee.

"Don't worry about it Tweekers, Mr. Garrison was throwing a bitch fit about how long you were gone so I came to get you," He says, grabbing my arm and helping me up. I'm thankful he's turned away because I'm blushing so bad I think I might have gotten a fever. He called me Tweekers, he gave me a nickname. _He _gave _me _a nickname! Me! Maybe today won't be too bad.

I sit in class, twitching and my eyes keep flickering over to Craig. I can't believe he gave me a nickname. Doesn't he hate me? I would have expected my nickname to be something mean, like Spazzy, but no, he called me Tweekers. I am raking my brain for ideas of why he would do this, and here's what I came up with:

He is an alien, set from Mars, and is using things like nicknames to lure me into his spaceship so they can perform experiments on me.

2. It's a government conspiracy against me, and I'm going to be taken to the white house and murdered.

Craig suddenly got nicer.

I highly doubt number three, but it is a possibility. For the rest of the school day, this is all I think about. He doesn't talk to me at lunch or after school, which makes me more suspicious. I get the feeling that I won't have very much sleep tonight.

---

Multi-chapter soon.


	2. Coffee Kisses

Trying to get this done before I get lazy again!

POV change, just to fuck with you guys (:

---

Dammit Tweek. I don't hate you, I really don't. Why are you so scared of me? I guess it's because I've been such a dick to you right? God, I'm sorry Tweek, please forgive me. Shit, I feel like such an asshole. Enough kids make fun of you already, and I just make your day that much worse. Tweek, I love you, I always have.

-

He's walking behind me silently, except for the occasional scream or twitch. My hand touches my chin, still warm from when he touched it in concern. I feel my face warm slightly as we walk into the classroom. "Jesus Christ, were you having sex or what?" Mr. Garrison says. _I wish. _I flip him off, which he is so used to he doesn't even say a thing, and sit back in my seat. It's just my luck that Tweek sits two rows behind me, there's no way I could look at him without getting caught. I clench my fist so hard that I feel blood trickle between my fingers.

I try not to think about him. I try not to think about the way his eyes are so green that they glow. I try not to think about the way his blonde hair is always messy, yet so soft (I know because I've pulled his hair before). I try not to think about the way his fingers felt against my skin. I try not to think of how no matter how much I try, I still think about him, like a lovesick loser. I decide to let myself sneak just one look at him. He's got his head pressed to his desk, and his eyes are closed. His cheeks are a light shade of pink and he's not twitching. His lips are turned up in a slight smile as he lays there, perfectly content. I find myself staring longer than intended, and Kenny, who is sitting next to Tweek gives me a weird look.

Blushing I turn my head and hide it in my hands. Damn Kenny, damn him. The bell rings and I escape the classroom as quickly as I can. During the rest of my school day, this is all I think about:

Tweek

Tweek

School sucks ass

Tweek

Tweek

My car's flat tire

Tweek

Tweek

Tweek

I can't stop thinking about him. I can not stop thinking about him. I have to see him, it's a good thing I remember where he lives. I shove my phone in my pocket and tug my hat on, flipping my sister Ruby off on my way out the door. It's cold out, and snow is starting to fall. I see Tweek's house in the distance, brown like the coffee he drinks everyday. I knock on the door and his mother answers.

"Oh! Hello Craig, Tweek is up in his room, come right in," She says, opening the door so I can come in. I thank her and walk up the stairs, opening Tweek's door quietly. He is sitting cross legged on his bed, drinking coffee. He's like he was in the classroom, content and serene, I wish I could see him like this more. He opens his eyes slowly, and they widen when they see my standing in the doorway.

"!" He screams, falling backwards and hitting his head on the wall behind his bed. I flinch and rush to help him.

"Tweek. Tweek! It's okay, calm down," I say, rubbing his head. He breaths in deeply, shuddering under my touch. He looks so cute and helpless, and I can't stop myself. I lean in slowly, pausing to look at his face, before pressing my lips against his softly. He gasps and I slide my tounge into his mouth, pushing him down onto the bed. And suddenly he's kissing back, and I am in absolute heaven.

Oh and he really does taste like coffee.

---

HA! Cliffhanger (sort of)

I bet you _all _hate me now!

-is shot-

Update soon.


	3. Candy Lips

POV change again –evil laughter–

It will basically be switching from Craig to Tweek every chapter

Aren't you proud of me? I've been working hard on this (:

Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

Readers: "STFU AND LET US READ THE STORY FFFFFF"

Me: "Sorry, ^^;"

PS This chapter is rated M for 'My goodness why is this young girl writing pornographic stories about two young men?'

---

Oh my sweet Jesus in heaven, this can't be happening. I am dreaming, and I really hope I don't wake up because this is just the best thing ever, EVER. And I can't believe I'm saying it but, yes, it's better that coffee. I, Tweek Tweak, am making out with Craig Tucker. He's running his hands up my shirt and _fuck_ it feels good. His tounge is in my mouth, wrestling with mine and my hands are in his hair, and it feels so, it feels so _right. _It feels like this was always meant to happen and it just never did.

Christ, I turn my head as he starts kissing down my neck. His tongue licks my skin and I can't help but moan, because, well it feels really good. I don't really understand just how this happened, first I hit my head and he got all concerned and then suddenly his tongues in my mouth and his hands up my shirt. I mean, I thought he hated me! But judging by the way he's unzipping my jeans, apparently not. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, his mouth is right over my, uh, my dick.

"Tweek?" He breathes, his breath is hot, and I twitch a little. I manage to choke out an "mm-hmm?" and he smiles. "You okay?" he whispers, pulling down my pants a bit. I nod my head vigorously. Laughing he tugs down my boxers and presses a kiss on my length. I shudder and gasp, lacing my fingers into his hair as he licks. Wait fuck, my parents are right downstairs! Oh god, if they find us, they'll sell me into slavery for sure! I clench my jaw shut so I don't yell when he wraps his mouth around my member, sucking slowly. I can feel him smile as a moan escapes my mouth.

Oh god, I clench my fists tighter in his hair, hoping it doesn't hurt him. All too soon I come into his mouth and sweet Jesus he swallows it all. Smirking he wipes his mouth and kisses me, pulling my pants back up. I am sitting like a dumbass, staring at him. "C-Craig?" I ask. He sits up next to me, kisses the top of my head, and laces his fingers with mine. I blush and squeeze his hand. I've always really like liked Craig, but I thought he hated me. "Do you l-like me?" I ask, looking up to see him smiling down at me. It's seems like a pretty stupid question to ask after he just gave me a blowjob, but I had to know for sure.

He grins. "Nope," he says. My heart drops and I feel stinging tears in my eyes. "I don't like you Tweek, I _love _you." Blinking rabidly, I grin and wrap my arms around his torso and dig my face into his chest.

"I love you too Craig," I say, loud enough so he can hear me. And for a minute everything is right with the world, and I forget all my troubles. And then there's an abrupt knock on my door.

"Tweek?" My mom yells through the door, I flinch. "Tweek are you alright? I heard screaming!" I blush furiously and go open the door, leaving a chuckling Craig behind me.

"Yes mom I'm fine," I hiss at her, trying to make my blush disappear. She raises an eyebrow at me. They say that people get this 'look' on their face after they've had sex, apparently they were right. She leans over and looks at Craig, who smiles at her and waves.

"Hmm. Alright then I'll be downstairs…" She says, glancing at me and Craig once more before turning and walking down the hallway. That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me _ever. _Craig laughs and throws his arms open for me. Smiling, I jump back onto the bed and nestle into his arms. My life is fucking great.

I fell asleep in his arms, and when I woke up, he was right there next to me, sleeping soundly. I smile and kiss his forehead before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Mom brings up some waffles for breakfast, giving Craig a 'fuck with my baby and I'll rip your balls off' look, before leaving. Shoving the remains of my waffles in my mouth, I say goodbye to my parents and walk out the door with Craig and my trusty thermos of coffee.

On the way to the bus stop he holds my hand.

---

Oh god, this sucked.

You guys, spare me, this is my first sex(ish) scene ever

Ha, I didn't even know what to call Tweek's wiener!

. facepalm


	4. Black Eye

Fuuu sorry for the wait you guys ^^;

Studying for the benchmark D:

Craig's POV now

Also, I'M SO SORRY KENNY I LOVE YOU I'LL FIX YOUR FACE I LOVE YOU KENNY BAWWWWW

(you'll see)

---

I grasp Tweek's hand as we walk to the bus stop, seeing him blush from the corner of my eye. His hands are cold and clammy, but he hangs onto mine like if he let's go he'll die. A smile spreads across my face when his thumb starts to rub against mine un-consciously. He leans against me slightly in the cold, his head resting slightly on my shoulder. I am soooo happy right now, and I don't even try to suppress my grin when Clyde spots us walking over. He raises an eyebrow at out clasped hands, and I use my free one to flip him off. He doesn't question us any further.

"So Craig, did you finish Mr. Garrison's homework?" Clyde asks obviously sarcastic. Mr. Garrison doesn't give two shits about us doing well in class, so he never assigns homework. I roll my eyes and sling an arm around Tweek, who is sipping on coffee. He smiles into his cup but Clyde doesn't see. The bus arrives and I push Tweek gently in front of me, flipping off Ms. Crabtree and sitting next to my blonde boyfriend. Kenny leans over the seat in front of us and winks at Tweek, knowing it'll piss me off.

"So Tweekers, how have you been?" He asks, fluttering his eyelashes. Tweek twitches and clings to my arm, afraid Kenny might kill him. Kenny reaches out a hand to play with a stand of Tweek's unruly hair. I clench my teeth and dig my nails into the bus seat so I'm not tempted to punch Kenny in the face. He twirls the hair in his fingers, purposely not looking at me but with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Tweek becomes more and more tense, and then Kenny pushes it too far. My fist collides with his jaw, a sickening cracking sound filling the air. The bus is quiet for a full 1.2 seconds before the kids in the back start shouting "Fight! Fight!" Kenny rubs his mouth, blood seeping through his fingers, and curls his hand into a fist.

Before I can tell what's going on, everything goes black. Kenny punched my straight in the eye, throwing me into the aisle of the bus. Ms. Crabtree screams at us to sit down, but I ignore her, jumping onto Kenny and punching him in the stomach. He coughs blood onto my face and shoves me off with a kick to my chest. I growl and claw at his hands that have clasped around my wrist. I shove me knee into his groin, effectively causing him to fuck off.

Tweek is cowering in his seat, crying and clawing at his hair. I feel a pang of guilt stab me in the chest. "Tweek," I mumble, reaching out toward him. I just about burst into tears when he shrugs away from my touch. "Tweek, I'm so sorry please forgive me, I'm so, so sorry, Tweek please." He looks up at me, absolute fear in his eyes. He smiles slightly and kisses my cheek.

"S'okay Craig, I forgive you," He says, following me off the bus. His fingers brush against the bruise under my left eye. Kenny glares at me as Butters rushes to stick band-aids on his cuts and press kisses on his bruises. The principal sends me to the counselor and Mr. Mackey gives me the usual slap on the wrist before sending me back to class.

"Are you sure you're okay Ken?" Butters asks Kenny, grasping his hand. Kenny smiles and kisses Butters on the forehead. Their relationship is so easy and falls into place without them having to try, they genuinely love each other. I see Tweek sitting at the back of the room, staring dejectedly at his desk. I smile and walk over, kissing the top of his head, surprising him.

"C-Craig?" he asks, fingers clenched in fists under his chin. I smile and wrap my arms around him. God I love him so much, I just want to hold him forever and ever. He relaxes into my arms and I sit with him on my lap. I feel kind of bad for Wendy and the other girls, since almost the entire school turned out gay. Oh well, I tighten my hold on Tweek and rest my head in the crook of his neck. The stinging headache from my earlier fight slowly fades and I fall asleep on Tweek's shoulder.

---

Epic fight scene lol

OH KENNY WHY? WHY DID I DO TIS TO YOU?

I had to squeeze in a little Bunny in there!

Next update soon!


	5. Toaster Trouble and Toddlers

Argh, last chapter you guys.

I know, but I've been sick and busy, and I _really _want to finish my 100 themes.

And right now we are going into the _FUTURE!!!!1!!eleven!!_

Poop, and we'll pretend that Craig and Tweek magically made babies mmkay?

---

Craig sat on the couch, reading the newspaper in the very few quiet moments that he had to himself everyday. Tweek plopped down next to him, two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

Craig smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips quickly, taking one of the cups. Tweek twitched ever so slightly, he'd lost his epilepsy-like symptoms of twitching long ago, but he still got the occasional shiver or jolt.

They sat on the couch curled together, watching old TV shows. It was a few minutes of peace and quiet until…

_Slam!_

Craig sighed, listening for the usual cascade of feet running down the steps. 3, 2, 1. "Daddy!" A whiney, nasally voice cried, turning on the living room light.

Tweek smiled caringly and got up, Craig almost whined in protest when the blonde wiggled out of his arms. He walked over and knelt down so he was on eye level with their four year old daughter June.

She looked like Craig, dark black hair, nasally voice, and had a habit of flipping people off, even Tweek had caught on to it. But she had Tweek's electric green eyes. She pouted and wrapped her arms around Tweek.

"I can't sleep," She said, yawning. Tweek smiled and picked the girl up as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked at Craig with a "please?" face and walked to their bedroom. Then their three year old son, Gray, walked out into the hall, tugging on Craig's shirt.

Gray had Tweek's crazy blonde hair, and he always had bags under his eyes no matter how much he slept, though it oddly made the little boy cuter. He shared Tweek's love of coffee, and drank it out of sippy cups (decaf of course) and had Craig's deep blue eyes.

He frowned and tugged harder on Craig's shirt, a determined look on his face. Craig couldn't help but smile, this was the face Tweek made when trying to button up his shirt correctly, although Craig always ended up doing it for him.

He lifted up the little boy and carried him to the bedroom, where Tweek was laying June down on their huge fluffy bed. Craig smiled and placed the tiny boy next to his older sister.

Tweek lay in bed and sighed, his eyelids fluttering shut quickly. The three of then all fell asleep quickly, after Craig had gone back to the living room to clean up.

He came back and Tweek was sound asleep, eyelashes fluttering in his dreams. Craig smiled and kissed Tweek's forehead, pulling the covers up over him more, then he kissed his children and went to bed himself. The next morning Craig and Tweek woke up next to each other, the smell of burning food jolting them from their dreams.

June busted into their room, black ash all over her face. "The-the-the toaster plodded!" she cried, waving her arms. Tweek and Craig jumped out of the bed at the same time and rushed to the kitchen as the smoke alarm sounded. Gray was standing on a chair at the counter, covered in ash, and well as the cabinets above him.

There was a pile of ash on the ground that was supposed to be toast. Craig and Tweek stood in the kitchen, staring at the wreckage, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. They went to IHOP for breakfast.

---

I like the stories when Craig and Tweek have babehs.

Blargh, someone make me some Creek or I will kill a kitten.

PS sorry for the trippy names, but I actually like those names, hmm.

What are their last names, Tucker or Tweak?


End file.
